1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baking pans. More specifically, the invention is an improved sectional baking pan kit for baking brownies and/or cookies.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous baking pans have been devised for cooking batter-based baking goods, such as brownies, cup cakes, gingerbread cookies, etc. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,428, issued to Petcavich, one recent form of baking utensil include pans which are transparent to microwave energy and which are used to bake both frozen and non-frozen batter-based goods. However, microwaved food items arguably do not provide the quality of baked goods produced the old-fashioned way with conventional gas or electric ovens. Other conventional baking pans disclose ornamental and structural features which are design-specific for producing a certain shape of baked goods, rather than being time-specific for producing baked goods according to a specific consistency or quality in a reduced amount of time. Most of these conventional features are described in the following patents by Foss (U.S. Pat. No. 191,578), Prabell (U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,821), Young (U.S. Pat. No. 2,188,492), Leedy (U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,786), Jackson (Des. 112,254), DePalmo (Des.215,957), Lakatos et al. (Des. 257,116) and Jones et al. (Des. 369,508) which specifically note the use of special circular contours, including angles of the cups, for distributing or conducting heat.
Other conventional features are described in the following patents by Chilson (U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,265), Leedy (U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,571), Donovan et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,434), Kaupert (U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,655), Saleeba (U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,419) and Lyengar et al. (Des. 427,009) which describe rectangular or nested rectangular contours designed to provide baked goods having a specific shape, but do not teach efficiently distributing heat across a sectional baking pan by utilizing a heating depth and convective heat transfer separation distance as will be described herein.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The improved sectional baking pan kit according to the invention includes a baking pan for brownies having twenty square cups disposed in a matrix of five rows and four columns, and a cookie pan having preferably twelve circular cup configurations. Each pan in the kit is configured to have a predetermined heat depth and a convective heat transfer separation distance between respective cups to effect uniform heating of the cookies and brownies for a specific product consistency or outcome.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a sectional baking pan kit for selectively baking brownies and cookies.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sectional baking pan kit utilizing cups with predetermined heat depths and convective heat separation distances.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sectional baking pan kit which includes storage and transport capability.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sectional baking pan kit which allows for both cold and hot brownie and cookie transport to and from various delivery locations.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.